Ashes
by AbbigailGless
Summary: Un amor enterrado tragicamente bajo las cenizas de un reino consumido por el dolor y el fuego de un dragón. El pasado ya está escrito, la tinta está seca. El futuro... tan misterioso como los pensamientos de un lobo. El mundo nunca es como debe ser. Los muros caen y la muerte resplandece ¿El fuego y el hielo podrán sobrevivir a la verdad?


Sangre, fuego, ruinas. Eso era lo que quedaba de King's Landing. Eso eran sus anhelos e ilusiones. Eso eran ambos.

Jon y Daenerys compartían un mismo sueño desgraciado. Una visión del futuro... su futuro.

Nada era agradable. El ambiente se encontraba cargado de pesadumbre y agonía. Un escenario lúgubre adornaba la capital acompañado del penetrante olor de los caídos a fuego y espadas.

Solo un reino de cenizas.

Y ahí estaban ellos, sobreviviendo a todo como siempre lo hacían; tan solos... tan rotos.

Para ella fue demasiado, simplemente ya no quiso soportarlo.

Fragmentos de su vida corrían salvajes por su mente. Cada segundo de dolor revivido cruelmente en su cabeza. Aún podía sentir a su desalmado hermano humillándola día tras dia. Volvía a vivir el miedo de ser vendida y tomada por Drogo, el salvaje khal que el tiempo le enseño a amar solo para arrebatárselo vilmente a manos de una bruja vengativa y de su propia ingenuidad... A él y a su pequeño... una puñalada se le enterró en el pecho al recordar al hermoso hijo que nunca pudo conocer

"Cuando el sol salga por el Oeste y se ponga en el Este, cuando los mares sequen y las montañas se muevan como hojas al viento"

El dolor, el coraje y la agonía no se hicieron esperar cuando revivió todo lo que había tenido que superar, todo lo que tuvo que luchar para liberar a los esclavos, para conseguir la lealtad de sus hombres, para ser la mujer ahora sentada en el lomo de Drogon oyendo las campanas repicar en señal de rendición; la verdadera reina de Poniente.

Un segundo de lucidez destello en su oscuro meditar, espantando la locura que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella. Era un rostro. El bello rostro del hombre que amaba. Jon Snow apareció tan de repente en su vida como una tormenta de invierno, llenando su corazón de un sentimiento tan intenso que despertó al dragón en ella. Lo amaba como jamás amo en su vida, pero algunas cosas nunca cambian, y en su destino no estaba escrita la dicha del amor.

Después de enterarse de su verdadero origen, el gran lobo blanco de Winterfell no pudo soportar estar enamorado de su tía, su sangre. Todo el asunto parecía demasiado para que él pudiese sobrellevarlo. Era enfermizo, casí abominable, pero realmente nadie escoge a quien amar. Intentó acallar su moral, enfrentarse a sus convicciones arraigadas desde la niñez, pelear contra si mismo y ganar. Por eso se alejó, necesita tiempo para adaptarse a su nueva realidad y todo lo que viene con ella. Sin embargo, todo tiene un precio y desgraciadamente el de él implicó dejar a su reina a merced de los demonios que gozaban atormentarla y desgarrar su alma pieza a pieza.

Así es como la vida de Daenerys empezó a caerse a pedazos sobre ella. Sus pequeños Viserion y Rheagal le fueron arrebatados. Su más viejo y leal amigo dio su vida con tal de protegerla, un hombre que por más que lo intentó jamás logró que ella le entregará su corazón. Los consejeros en los que más confiaba comenzaron a dudar de la sensatez que implicaba seguirla. Y su única y mejor amiga muerta a manos de una perra cruel sin derecho a la corona.

Estaba sola y perdida. Tan cerca de la meta que anhelo toda su vida, pero tan lejos de todo lo que en realidad amaba... ¿Cómo continuar?

"Si no es amor... entonces será odio."

Y asi fue.

Lo quemó todo. Personas inocentes y maleantes. Guardias reales y niños pequeños. Familias y desgraciados. Todo ardió por igual al son de su agonía. Al final ya nada importaba. Ya no más.

* * *

Por su parte, él no lo estaba pasando mejor.

No podía creer lo que veía a su alrededor. La destrucción era indescriptible y dolorosa. Había vivido guerras, desastres, la pérdida de toda esperanza e incluso había estado frente a frente con la muerte -en más de un sentido- pero nada, nada, lo había preparado para enfrentar ese día.

Sabía que no había excusa para el terrible acto que su reina cometió, pero se gritaba que tal vez era necesario, debía tener una justificación razonable que aún no entendían, no era tan malo... No podía serlo.

Intentó permanecer leal a ella, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de que su sensatez le recordaba a cada paso que nada estaba bien, pero él la amaba.

La amaba a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, la amaba sin importarle compartir sangre y ascendencia con ella, sin tomar en cuenta su pasado, ni los títulos, ni la estúpida corona que la acompaña.

Incluso la ama ahora, a pesar del desastre frente a él, porque sabe que su Dany no es el monstruo que todos creen que es.

La culpa lo invade. Él debió apoyarla, consolarla, ser la roca en la que ella pudiera descansar y liberar todas sus penas e inquietudes... Ella es fuerte, un dragón, pero incluso los dragones son heridos y él no permitió que su amor los curara a ambos.

Tenía demasiado miedo de no hacer lo correcto que terminó abandonándola. No merecía a esa mujer, y fue tan tonto como para rechazarla. Ahora el daño estaba hecho, y él tenía tanta culpa como ella.

Quería ser egoísta e ignorar la voz de la razón en su cabeza, todo el dolor de las víctimas en la ciudad. Ignorar todo y solo correr hacia los brazos de su amada implorando su perdón, y sin embargo, él siempre será un hombre de honor.

No fue capaz de ignorar la atrocidad por mucho. Su hermana y Lord Tyrion le dejaron en claro lo que tanto se negaba a aceptar; ella se había convertido en un peligro para todos y solo los 7 sabrían hasta donde sería capaz de llegar.

Estaba en sus manos acabar con todo. Solo en sus manos. El no quería esa responsabilidad, por primera vez en su vida no quería hacer lo correcto, pero alguien debía hacerlo...

"El amor es la muerte del deber."

Y así fue.

* * *

Ahí estaban los dos. Red Keep completamente destruido. Un trono hecho de frías espadas esperando a su nueva reina. Silencio y cenizas. Todo había acabado ¿Cierto? No más dolor para ellos. Ella se acerca a su amado, ofreciéndole su vida, ofreciéndole una nueva guerra que encabezar juntos. Él solo atina a proclamarla para siempre su reina y la besa. Un beso con sabor a lágrimas y traición.

Lo último que ambos sienten es un agudo y profundo dolor en el fondo del alma. Ella, por ser atravesada con una daga en el corazón a manos del hombre que más ama. Él, por ver escurrirse entre sus brazos la vida de la única mujer con quién deseaba pasar más que la eternidad.

Entonces ambos despiertan de aquel sueño mortal. Están en Winterfell aún. Todo está bien. En su sitio. La larga noche fue derrotada y con ella todo temor en el Norte.

¿Qué ha sido eso? Ninguno puede darle una explicación a lo que han visto, pero la certeza de que es lo que les espera les abruma el corazón.

No pueden evitarlo, salen de su alcoba con rumbo a encontrarse. Se ven a la distancia y ambos corren como si la vida dependiera de ello... tal vez al final es así.

Al encontrarse se lanzan al otro por miedo a que desaparezca. Ella llora y él se aferra a ella, a su vida.

No se sueltan por lo que parece un milenio, pero llega el tiempo de mirarse a la cara. No son necesarias las palabras, ambos saben lo que vieron, lo que ahora solo los dos saben que vendrá. Por un instante que dura toda una vida es solo violeta contra gris, la tensión se percibe palpable y solo es cortada por el sonido de una bofetada estrellándose contra la cara del norteño. Más silencio. Él se encara con ella y un "lo lamento" cargado de tantos sentimientos y significados llega a oídos de la platinada. Otra bofetada como respuesta. El se inca delante de ella y abraza sus piernas. No puede hacer otra cosa. Su vida es de ella. Nada puede cambiarlo. Ni su familia, ni sus orígenes, ni siquiera el futuro. Pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar, pero él no volvería a abandonarla. No esta vez. No nunca...

"¿Que es el honor comparado al amor de una mujer?"

Ella se inca con él y lo besa. Esta vez el beso también sabe a lágrimas, sin embargo, es un beso de perdón, de amor, de lamento, de consuelo y de esperanza. Al separarse es ella quien se disculpa esta vez. Ella no es su padre, ella no está loca, no quiere estarlo.

Las cosas deben ser diferentes esta vez. Se les dio una oportunidad de remediar sus errores, de cambiar lo que fue escrito y lo aprovecharían. Enfrentarán su destino, pero lo harán juntos. Sin dolor, sin amargura, sin prejuicios.

Jamás hablaron de lo que habían visto esa noche. Se convirtió solo en una cruel cicatriz en la memoria de cada uno, recordándoles que juntos eran fuertes y que el futuro podría ser cruel, pero estaba en sus manos arreglarlo.

Toman la ciudad en paz. La leona y los traidores son castigados frente a todos los que deseen verlo. El fuego consume la solitaria alma corrupta de una mujer corroída por el odio y la soberbia, viendo por última vez la destrozada mirada de la única familia que le queda.

Ningún inocente perece esta vez. No hay muros cayendo ni fuego arrasando.

Todo es lo que siempre debío ser:

Los dos últimos Targaryens recuperando una herencia sagrada, rompiendo la rueda y permaneciendo unidos contra amenazas de ceniza...

* * *

**_N/A: Hola n.n Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta elucubración de mi cabecita. Es mi primer fic publicado, así que pido perdón por las faltas ortográficas y errores que se me pudieron haber escapado. Esto es solo un desahogo después de acabar la última temporada de Game of Thrones que destruyó todos mis sueños e ilusiones._**

**_Solo me queda decir que todos los derechos (y errores en el arco argumental de la historia y los personajes) pertenecen a G.R.R.Martin, David Benioff y D.B. Weiss_**

**_Valar Morghulis_**

**_-A_**

* * *


End file.
